marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
The Revenge of Kang
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (only non-player character in the X-Men) Other * * ** ** ** ** * * * * New in this story * * * * * * * * O'Malley * * * Items * | Plot = The Revenge of Kang is a role-playing game adventure published by TSR, Inc. for the original Marvel Super Heroes role-playing game. It was the third and last of a three-part module where the player characters are intended to time-travel using an alien time machine. It was intended to be used after All This and World War II and The Weird, Weird West, although it could be played as a stand-alone story. This adventure is divided in no less than three different plots. The gamemaster can direct any number of them, with an easy transition from each one to the following one: First plot The player characters are suddenly sent to a time without heroes. They would try to solve the problem, but will end strande in a timeless pocket dimension, where they will face a strange alien culture and the person who had caused all this disaster: Kang the Conqueror. Second plot After defeating Kang, the heroes will leave the pocket dimension and go to 1963. They will discover that the Kang they defeated was one "Kang duplicate" who got stranded while trying to stop the X-Men from being created. Four other duplicates are trying to destroy other super-heroes in their origins (Daredevil, Spider-Man, Iron Man and the Fantastic Four). The heroes must stop all those Kangs - with the help of their young mutant allies! Third plot The player characters have been playing Kang's game all the time! The "Supreme Kang" was manipulating events to synchronize Earth-616 with the comic-books in other reality, and now he is close to succeed. If the heroes cannot stop the Supreme Kang, he will become the master of all Time and Space. | Notes = The Weird, Weird West is a role-playing game adventure published by TSR, Inc. for the original Marvel Super Heroes Role-Playing Game. It was the second of a three-part module where the player characters are intended to time-travel using an alien time machine. It was intended to be used after All This and World War II and before The Revenge of Kang. Player Characters The players could chose the characters they want using the Gamer's Handbook of the Marvel Universe, or even create their own characters. The game suggested the West Coast Avengers, in particular The Vision, The Moon Knight and The Scarlet Witch. However, illustration art by John Statema also featured Hawkeye, Iron Man (who also appears as a non-player character), Tigra, USAgent, Wasp and Wonder Man. During the plot, the heroes were supposed to meet and befriend the original X-Men, including Angel, Beast, Cyclops, Iceman and Marvel Girl. Certain parts of the adventure require a player to stop playing her original character and play one of the X-Men for a while. Creators *Written and designed by Ray Winninger *Editing by Caroline Spector *Cover illustration by Jeff Butler *Interior illustrations by John Statema *Maps by Frey Graphics *Typesetting by Kathy McDonald *Keylining by Roy Parker *Distributed by Random House *Published in 1989 *Original price: $8.95 | Trivia = * In this story, it is revealed that Kang had been manipulating the events of the two previous RPG adventures - although the previous adventures had no mention to Kang. | ISBN = ISBN 9780880387415 | Links = }} Novels Category:RPG books